


喵列里大师（番外篇）

by Hoorai



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoorai/pseuds/Hoorai
Summary: 有关于指南被撕掉的一小部分





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：基本上看不出角色的天雷ooc（...）请务必做好心理准备  
拆成两章发，一小段车在第二章发。  
由于自己喵列里的设定导致一股子犯罪的气息，为了防止不适就拆开发了...但毕竟是讲发情嘛（...  
不过还是可以在第一章看一看猫咪吸猫薄荷  
莫萨，有米扎班萨、双萨暗示

★关于发情期  
首先，我得声明，这条就不是对所有人都适用了。一是猫咪们发情期从不出门，二是外人很难对此进行干涉。要不是上一次情况特殊，我现在都不能保证我的朋友们是不是会失去一位伟大的天才作曲家。  
您可能会问，那我是凭什么编纂这一部分？  
毕竟我可是被上天眷顾的人，运气自然不会差。  
那天我去拜访安东尼奥，找他谈一些工作上的事，甚至可以发誓没有半点非分之想。  
萨列里家的仆人并不算很多，毕竟大师们都喜欢独处。但像那时候一个人影也找不着的情况实属少见，不过为我提供了便利就是了。  
宅子的布局我早就烂熟于心，却在前往安东书房的路上受了惊。楼梯间里，小黑猫倒在地上不停地翻滚，失去萨列里大师一贯端着的优雅架子，下巴蹭着地面，尾巴不安地甩动，发出介于呼噜与鸣叫之间的声音。  
凑近了看，才发觉他身边散落一地的，被撵成小块的猫薄荷。也不知道他吃了多少，这会还在拿鼻尖嗅闻，对我的到访没有半点反应，像是眼里只有那烘干的绿植了。  
我试着摸摸他的脑袋，沿着柔顺的黑发梳到耳朵尖。安东没有反抗，转过来把柔软的肚皮暴露给我，拿脸颊蹭我的掌心，发出奶猫一样的叫声。  
实话实说，我不认为有人能抵抗住不去摸一摸这样撒娇的萨列里大师，于是在捋了两把尾巴，捏足了肉球之后我才后知后觉的发现安东尼奥的皮肤有些烫的不正常。  
想着一定是用量过度，我就决定先把他带去卧室。但刚刚把安东抱起来就遭到了强烈的反抗，他在我的怀里剧烈挣扎，企图再回到那片使他致幻的荆芥天堂里去。我只能花尽我毕生积累的安抚猫咪的经验，好不容易使他恢复了认人摆布的样子。  
安东尼奥的房间的床是正常大小，可对于他来说就过于奢侈了。我本来想把他安顿下来找个仆人问问弗朗切斯科的下落好让同为猫科的萨列里先生来照料自己的弟弟，谁知道安东根本不给我这个机会，用上了爪子勾住我的外套，几乎是粘在我身上了。  
他琥珀般放圆眼睛半眯起来，耳朵向后方倒伏。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 处理猫猫发情

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc警告！！由于喵列里的设定有一股子未成年年龄操作的感觉(...  
未插入  
米扎flo萨，有米扎班萨、双萨暗示

“兄长...”他喊到，一时间让我五味陈杂。我想安东尼奥是被药草激起发情期，下意识把我错认成了一直为他解决这难堪生理问题的哥哥。  
但不可否认的是，这样的安东尼奥实在是太可爱了，声音甜腻的要我都险些分辨不出来。那之后他便不再说话，只是喵喵叫着贪求更多我直接的触碰。  
我用了些力气把他从我身上扒下来，为此葬送了新买的外套。我不知道是否可以用对待人类的方式对待他，毕竟虽然安东尼奥比我年长了六岁，蓄着胡须，可身型还是只有小孩子那么大。  
我褪下他衣物的时候他完全没有半点反抗，就像是遵循本能与习惯那样抬手方便动作。小猫咪的性器也是十分可爱的，尺寸不大，泛着一点浅粉。他已经湿透了，拿尾巴有一下没一下地扫我的膝盖。  
被脱光之后安东尼奥很自觉地钻到我怀里来了，抬起头来期盼又恳求地看着我，这让我翻找润滑剂的任务变得艰难无比。  
一开始我试探着只伸入一根手指——安东尼奥比弗朗切斯科脆弱的多，必须更加温柔地对待。但安东的身体热情得超乎我的想象，进入的瞬间他发出一声颤抖的猫鸣，肠肉争先恐后地缠上来做邀请。  
也许是体型的缘故，他前列腺的位置很浅。情热中的身体敏感度大幅度提升，几下揉弄就让他喘息着高潮了。  
我觉得裤子发紧，胡乱的猫叫实在的太超过了。可我不想伤害到安东尼奥，就在加入一根手指的同时费了点力气解了裤子，打算抚慰自己凑合凑合。  
安东尼奥再一次做出超过我预期的事情。他的手还抓着我的马甲不放，却沉下腰低下头，伸出一小截舌尖去舔舐我的阴茎。安东的舌上生有倒刺，在他艰难地把我的东西含进去时带来微痛的刺激。  
才吃进去一点他的脸颊就被顶起了明显的弧度，不过他丝毫没有在意，而是熟练地给予我更多快感，并且拼命往我手指上坐。  
在无意义的呜咽中有时会有弗朗切斯科的名字冒出来，伟大的兄长为胞弟处理发情期的模样便不适时宜地在我脑子里转起来。  
高潮了多次以后安东终于是精疲力尽地睡过去了，被草药激发的热度也逐渐下降。他的身上沾着自己的精液，头发上和脸上则沾着我的。我尽心尽责地倒了一小盆温水帮他打理干净，给他穿上衬衫，掖好被子就悄悄离开了。  
总而言之，当您碰到安东的发情期，请您务必用上所有自制力把他送回家去。如若您贪图一时的乐趣，就可能再也见不到第二天的太阳了。

(((作为解释的小番外  
安东尼奥醒过来发现弗朗切斯科坐在床头守着自己，便十分不好意思地和兄长道歉。谁知道弗朗切斯科一脸惊讶，说他五分钟前才刚刚回家。  
“天哪！”小黑猫炸起了毛，他想起自己今天与莫扎特有约。  
弗朗切斯科沉默了一会，挽起袖子出去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这两天睡少了实在是头脑不清醒，等我集训回来可能会微改！如果有错别字、语句bug请告诉我...


End file.
